marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomi Blume (Earth-1610)
Divided We Fall Nomi along the other children in the care of Johnny Storm, who had been living with them in the Morlock Tunnels, but soon Johnny was seized by men and Nomi was able to escape with the rest of the mutants. When Kitty tries to call Johnny, Nomi responded to her call, she said that mutants with her in safety and Johnny caught. Point One Nomi one got to the Reservation and meets Kitty with the rest of them, when they tried to help Bobby Drake. Nomi notices a piece of shrapnel and with the help of abilities removes it from the head of Bobby. Kitty thanks Nomi for help then promises to talk to her then as she is now in no time. However, Nomi was раздрожать no attention Kitty on the attitude to it. Besides Nomi quickly grown up and changed, it became much more severe and may well control his ability. Later, during the conversation with Kitty, Nomi demonstrated its ability, raising Kitty from the earth, at the same time preventing her from the ability of intangibles . She was angry at Kitty, for the fact that it allowed other mutants take " a cure for mutations", accusing it in the rejection of the war for the liberation of mutants. Nomi thinking, the more to kill Kitty, and threatened her with a piece of shrapnel, which she took from her head Bobby Drake. But seeing Rogue, Nomi releases Kitty, Rogue asks what happened, Nomi says, that everything is normal, but she asks Kitty, and Nomi was finding fault with her about her personality and vision of ghosts. When Nomi goes, Kitty requests Marian look out for her. Later Nomi with the rest of mutants is sent to the place for accommodation of mutants. Reservation X Nomi reappeared in the aftermath of the war. Showing how she became much more violent and powerful by attacking Kitty with her magnetic abilities for the first time. Her hatred for Kitty was originated from Kitty's actions of leaving any mutant who wanted to take the government's cure to remove their powers, and for "abandoning" her during the war against the Sentinels. Match Two was among the only twenty mutants who refused to take the cure and decided to leave in the land which president Captain America gave them, Utopia. There, she challenged Kitty's authority, demanding the group to elect a new leader. Although the mayority voted for Kitty, her followers were Warpath, Psylocke, Shola Inkosi and Blackheath, but she loses the vote for the quality of the leader as the most voted for Kitty. Once the group reached a settlement, which they called Utopia, with Nomi secretly focuses Blackheath, who wonders about her personality. Nomi demonstrates Sam their ability to control metal, picking up the trailer in which they are located, in the air high above the earth. And Blackheath acts as a spy for her in the group Kitty, though continues to work with that, to make the land more hospitable. Nomi also has a spy Psylocke, which telepathically spied on Kitty, and Nomi learns from Psylocke that Kitty got the gun from nick fury. Nomi sends Warpath search trailer Kitty, who steals weapons Kitty for Nomi. Morning in his trailer Nomi with the capabilities of the metal, charges gun and plans with his help get rid of Kitty. Later Nomi with the rest of the mutants learns that Blackheath could grow mutated seeds. Night Kitty dream as Nomi points the gun at her, and at the sleeping Jimmy. During the meeting in Utopia, Nomi was present together with the rest of the mutants and the people here, to the meeting and listened to the speech of Kitty Pryde. The next night Nomi together with Psylocke and Warpath by the fire condemn, on plans for the elimination of Kitty Pryde, then return to the Utopia. One morning Nomi present at the time of the meeting of Utopia, which gave Kitty Pryde, where it is recognized that know the intentions Nomi eliminate it. Suddenly there was an explosion to the place where the seeds, some mutants thought Nomi did it, but she was not involved in the destruction of seeds, it only took advantage of this situation as a proof of the fact that because of the connection Kitty Pryde with people they will have more problems. Nomi leaves Utopia and goes there where it will create a new nation mutants and along with it went Warpath, Psylocke, Shola Inkosi, Zero, Micromax, Husk and Iceman. Natural Resources After numerous conflicts with Kitty's group, Nomi leaves Utopia along her team. Two weeks later, Mach Two's team split up, some returned to Utopia, while others continued to hide. At night, Nomi went through the jungle of Utopia and trained their ability to control metal with the help of Kitty's gun she stole. | Powers = Nomi's mutant powers give her control over magnetic fields. Initially, this power was only minor, and she herself stated that the most she was able to do was magnetise her ankles, allowing her to hang upside down from the pipes in the tunnels to amuse the younger children. However, after the Nimrod attack, her powers have advanced considerably. She is now able to move any object providing it contains a sufficient amount of metal. To date, she has been shown levitating an entire trailer without any visible difficulty, and manipulating a piece of shrapnel to use as a weapon. Nomi is also able to levitate people, and can isolate and control the iron in another person's blood. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Her powers are remarkably similar to those of the deceased mutant terrorist Magneto. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutant Resistance members